


How to Get Even a Tutorial by Zhengting suggested by Zhangjing

by mymanlovespigsUWU



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, really mess up sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymanlovespigsUWU/pseuds/mymanlovespigsUWU
Summary: (A zhengkunyi story because they’re my main hoes.)Zikun decided to tease Zhengting one day by staring at him during their practice. They said they only do it for fun and yes, the tattoo. But the question is, are they ready for Zhengting's revenge?(Fluff? Not really. Maybe)





	How to Get Even a Tutorial by Zhengting suggested by Zhangjing

Zhengting can’t take it anymore. He’s had enough. These two dumb shits better stop what they’re doing because [holy f*ck. Even tho he’s enjoying the attention] not only that it’s making him uncomfortable but it’s also catching unwanted attention and confusion among the other members who are also practicing inside the room. He doesn’t know why they’re doing this but they really need to stop. 

“Guys, let’s stop for the meantime. We’ve been practicing for 4 hours already. Let’s take a break!” Yanjun, who’s standing behind me, suddenly shouted and tapped me on the shoulder. 

“Go kill them. You got our support.” He whispered and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and shooed him away. See? Everyone definitely did notice! Goodness.  
I heard the door of the practice room shut closed. 

"Here’s my cue”

Whilst sighing, I turned around and walked to where the two dumb shits are standing. Now, they’re no longer staring at me. They’re just whispering to each other. Like really close to each other. They actually look like they’re planning to do some hanky panky later that it made me scoffed at them. The nerve of these two. I stopped in front of them and coughed to get their attention.

“Okay. You both are cute and I love you but please stop. Stop staring at me every time I dance. It’s making me sooooo uncomfortable.” I told them. 

They both looked at me after they exchange weird glances. The taller one is wearing his signature don’t-look-at-me-I-bite look while the other one looks like he’s gonna die from keeping himself from laughing out loud any time soon. For the nth time this day, I rolled my eyes. 

“Stop rolling your eyes. Don’t want your pretty eyes damaged, Zhengzheng.” Cai Xukun said and flicked me on my forehead. I immediately slapped (not so gently) his chest.

“Then stop with your unnecessary and mind you, very disturbing, bothersome staring. What’s with you both today?” 

I actually expected Xukun to do all the talking and explaining, so it surprised me when Ziyi moved closer to me. Very close that it made me stop breathing for a second and just stared at him -- since right at this moment, it’s the only right and decent thing to do. 

“W-what?” I choked. Damn. Ziyi nowadays is making me feel something I should not really feel especially since I think him and xukun is kinda like a thing? Or not? Or maybe since I know how close they are with each other? It feels like I’m breaking the not-so-bro code with Xukun who I have unintentionally (I swear) kissed last month. I’ll talk about that sweet kiss some other time. Not now. Because oh my god. My brain suddenly stopped working when Ziyi leaned in until his mouth is right beside my ear. I can literally smell his manly scent --

“Sorry, Baby. We couldn’t help it. It’s fun and your tattoo -- ” Ziyi wasn’t able to finish his “whispering” when I shoved him. That’s it. The magic’s gone.  
“Just because of my tattoo? You’ve been doing this.. this weird stuff?” 

Ziyi smirked and Xukun? The drop dead cunning gorgeous devil finally laughed at what is happening to me. At what they’re doing to me. I hate them.

I’m so frustrated. I really am frustrated. Like, yeah, I admit I’m so gay for them. I am gay for Xukun and I am gay for Ziyi. Hell, let me be gay for all of them! Except for my children, of course. And these frustrations have been bottled up inside ever since I realized that I’m attracted to them. But here they are, playing with my feelings. I feel like crying. I need a hug. Where are my children? Justin? Gui? Cheng? Nong?

I stomped my feet and turned my back at them to leave. Talking to them is useless. God, I despise them. Goodluck to my gay shit.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

I thought they will stop the next day after I confronted them but low and behold, they’ve actually been doing the “staring” for a week already!  
“What’s with those two? Did you do some kinky stuff to them or something?” Zhangjing plopped down beside me while munching his bread. I glared at him but not before I glared at the two culprits first. 

“You ask them. I’m so done with their shit and shits.”  
“I swear tho, they’ve been staring at you like they’re gonna do bad things to you and yeah… it almost made me puke when Xukun not-so-subtlety licked his lips when your shirt hiked up displaying a small part of that infamous tattoo on your hip.”  
“OH MY GOD! DID MY SONS SEE???? DID YOU COVER THEIR EYES??”  
“I didn’t but Yanjun did”  
“Thank goodness for Yanjun. Imma kiss him later”  
“You gay ass is showing”  
“Sorry that I'm gay and so are you. But going back, please tell me, how can I stop them from doing those ugh! Staring? Please Zhanjing my baby my love my friend my sister my gayest sister?”  
“Stop that! And no, I don’t know? Maybe you can like confront them?”  
“Did that, didn’t work”  
“Ugh. Ignore them?”  
“And what? Die from embarrassment and bottled up --- “

“Sexual tension?” asked Justine, the demon kid, who suddenly appeared behind me with his chin on my shoulder.

“—frustrations! Silence you kid, go away and drink your milk!” I shooed him away and watched him run away and sat down beside Cheng who’s enjoying a conversation with Xiao Gui and Linonga at the corner of the room. 

“News alert! They’re at it again.” Announced Yanjun, the man I’m going to kiss later, and also sat beside me. I sighed and grabbed my hair. 

“You know what. Why don’t you just do what they’re doing to you right now and yeah fight them fair and square, your royal hotness.” Zhangjing, who’s eyeing me with pity in his eyes, suggested with a dangerous smirk [I like that dangerous].

“OMG? That’s actually a good idea? Like… should I just stare at them, too?” Seriously. Why haven’t I thought about it before? A tooth for a tooth. An eye for an eye!

“No. Be Naked. Show them what they’re really asking for.” He demonically said and I swear to god, his eyes never glinted with mischief before the way it does now. I ignored the “naked” part and I actually think that maybe Zhangjing is right. Ziyi said that it’s because of my tattoo then maybe If I show them my tattoo, they would finally stop.

“OMG. GOD-ZHANGJING! I LOVE YOU.” I hugged Zhangjing with all my might while Yanjun followed suit and loving the moment. Now I’m being sandwiched but I’m happy. 

And with that, the cxk&wzy vs zzt showdown commenced. 

___________________________________________________________________

 

I entered the room and scanned the area to know what Ziyi and Xukun are doing. I planned this overnight so this better work. And yeah. I kinda not really like upgraded the suggestion of Zhangjing? Just a little bit. 

“There they are” I internally smirked and composed myself before pulling off my oversized sweatshirt. 

Ziyi’s POV

Damn. 

Damn.

What the hell?

What’s happening?

I looked at Xukun beside me in panic. He’s dozing off. This guy, really.  
I returned my eyes to the very person who’s making me say these useless things. 

 

ZHU ZHENGTING.

“Hi, Ziyi. Looking good huh” Zhengting greeted me with his usual soft voice. That voice is the exact opposite of what he’s wearing --- uhm --- scratch that, exact opposite of what HE’S NOT WEARING right now. His well-defined 8-pack abs is in full display and the moment I laid my eyes on his lower torso anticipating for that inked skin to meet my eyes, I stopped breathing. How can a man look so beautiful with just short shorts on? Forget the tattoo. What I need to know at this moment is why this man with a very sinful body could just enter a room looking like a WHOLE SNACC! 

I’m panicking. I think I’m going to hyperventilate. I need Xukun to wake up and experience this kind of suffering with me. 

Xukun’s POV

I was dozing off when I felt hands shaking me gradually waking me up completely.

“What the actual --- Ziyi? WHAT?” I saw Ziyi with his jaw dropped, if it’s even possible, all the way to the floor. 

I looked at the direction he’s looking at and my eyes enlarged on its own. 

“WHAT THE FUCK” I gasped. 

“YEAH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT HOT BRO DOING GRINDING ON THE FLOOR WITHOUT HIS SHIRT AND JUST A VERY LOW-WAISTED SHORT SHORTS ON? Isn’t that  
illegal?” Ziyi, the very person who suggested the “stare at Zhengting cause it’s fun to do so and also curious about his tattoo” said.

“OH MY GOD. HE’S GOING DOWN AGAIN!” my hands literally flew up to cover my eyes. I only joined Ziyi’s because I love teasing Zhengzheng but I didn’t expect that he’ll go around grinding on the floor almost naked when the one he should be grinding on is ME. Yeah me. Not the floor, not the mirror, definitely not Ziyi but me. I looked around and sighed with relief when no one’s around except the three of us. Ziyi. This dumb bro is now drooling. The hell?!

“Bro, cover him up” I told Ziyi while crossing my arms. My eyes looking at everything but the sexiest man on earth who’s now doing his flips across the room.

“No bro, you cover him up. I might get burned” I gritted my teeth and kicked Ziyi on the shin. The ever strong Ziyi remained unfazed while staring at Zhengting. 

“This is all your fault. You’re the one who started it. Look at what happened! It backfired! I give up!” I hissed and with hard steps, walked my way to Zhengzheng.

“Zhengting!” 

“Yes?” He stopped dancing and a series of gulps appeared in my throat witnessing the glistening sweat covering the entire upper torso of the angel in front of me.

“Please, stop.” I begged.

“Uhhh. Why? I’m practicing?” the man looked innocently confused I almost believed his act.

“You win! I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to get even. I swear to God, if you don’t cover yourself up I’m going to –“ 

“What are going to do, kunkun?” he suddenly asked stopping me from continuing my line and in a daze, stared at him. What was it again? Where am I going to bring him? Back to his room where his children are probably at? No.

“Ugh.. lock you up in my room with me, I guess?” wait. WHAT?

“And Ziyi?” the man tilted his head and looked over at Ziyi who’s behind me. 

“No?” NO WAY. OVER MY DEAD BO---

“And Ziyi.” he said with finality. 

“Okay.” OF COURSE. ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT.

“Now?” he asked and I shuddered. 

“Okay.” I nodded. 

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go, Baby.” the human fairy, no, the son of satan said before winking at me and strutting his way to Ziyi.

IM SO DEAD. ZIYI IS DEAD. WE’RE GOING TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF ZHU ZHENGTING. I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS SCARED AND READY.

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic here in ao3! I'll be posting more! It may be chaptered or just one-shot. Depends on my workload. Lol. I'm so excited to write this and read comments and all! Forgive me for the poor grammar, this is not edited because I got no time to do the editing. I just really want to post this as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I need prompts. My brain doesn’t function well nowadays. Please reach out to me!


End file.
